1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to information security access and in particular, to integrated visualization of security information for an individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today the need for institutional security is compelling. Institutional security is necessary to preserve the integrity of corporate secrets that can be critical to the success of the enterprise. Additionally, when an institution deals with classified subject matter, preserving the integrity of institutional secrets can be a matter of national security.
Regulating the activity of people within facilities is a key element of ensuring security. Various types of systems exist for regulating the activity of individuals within a facility. For example, systems exist in which remote badges are coupled to personnel to be located. The badges include transmitters for transmitting identification information identifying the personnel. Receivers spaced throughout a facility are capable of receiving signals from the badges. A central processor is capable of receiving messages from the receivers for determining the location of each of the badges. Using such devices allows for the movements of personnel to be tracked so that the activity of people within facilities can be regulated.
Various types of systems also exist for controlling access to secured areas, including badge reader systems, retina and/or iris scanner systems, finger print scanner systems, etc.
However, all of these monitoring and accessing systems create an immense flow of data. Manually searching through this data can be a daunting task, especially for an enterprise trying to maximize security while subject to tight fiscal constraints. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that the wide variety of security devices and systems implemented by an institution may all use different identifiers for identifying data. For example, a badge reader system might refer to John Smith as badge 12345. A computer operating system might refer to the same person as username jsmith. Therefore it can be exceedingly difficult for monitoring personnel to analyze and make sense of the immense flow of data.
A need exists for a system of monitoring personnel within an environment. More specifically, data concerning the movements of employee personnel should be recorded, organized, analyzed and presented in such a way that security monitoring personnel can be alerted to suspicious behavior, even when such behavior is only identifiable by a small dataset within an immense flow of data.